This invention relates to single-component polyurethane varnishes based on IPDI and having long shelf life.
Moisture-setting single-component polyurethane varnishes have been described many times in the literature. Certain difficulties with this type of reaction varnishes have evidently long been an obstacle to the wider use of this attractive reaction varnish system.
Some of these difficulties are:
1. The achievement of long shelf life. PA0 2. The pigmentability of these varnish systems. PA0 3. Sufficient reactivity in relation, of course, to moisture and/or temperature, and finally the bubble-free forming of synthetic resin films, and PA0 4. The achievement of excellent light resistance, weather resistance, chemical resistance and thermostability in the varnish films.